The Phoenix's Heart
by LunaFloras
Summary: Bad luck seems to have taken a liking to Harry through his life, so it was only a matter of time before good luck would catch up with him. For once in his life, Harry might receive a family he could depend on, yet he has to give something up in return.


**Hello guys, and welcome to my first fanfic ever created! I have been struggling to find ideas to inspire me to write a story, and as a result, I have been slinking around fan fiction sites in search for good stories to read. I finally decided that it was time for me to contribute something to the lovely realm of fan fiction; therefore, I present you with my story 'The Phoenix's Heart'.**

**As always, I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, and if I did, I would be bombed with fan letters and crazy fans who all want a piece of me. J.K Rowling is the one who has to deal with the fans (thank God) and we will leave it at that.**

**Please remember to send me some lovely reviews and don't flame me. I appreciate advice and criticism, but I am not willing to deal with immature people who would tear a story apart just because they have a lot of free time on their hands. **

**Now that I have that out of the way, I am currently seeking a beta or two. If you are interested leave a review with your email address and why you would like to beta my story. All right, now here is the moment you all have been waiting for. On with the fic!**

**Delving into the Mystical Creature**

By: Minx Mervius

_The Phoenix is by far the most interesting creature in the Wizarding World and is well known for their tendencies to side with light magic. They are the purest creatures that one could find roaming the world aside from angels and unicorns. As a result, it is very hard to gain the trust of such a magnificent animal. It has been known that only ten wizards and four witches have been able to have a phoenix familiar, and even then the creature would be willing to leave their counterpart's side if they sense dark magic emitting from them (Such as the case of Mr. Wolewood found on page 238)._

_It is even rarer still for phoenix's to develop love for a human, though no one truly understands what kind of love bonds could be created between the two races. Some speculate that the phoenix is actually fate deciding to love someone who has faced terribly hardships in this world. Others believe that truly feeling a phoenix's love is but a myth, but this author has a complete different understanding of the subject matter._

_I have managed to get in contact with a phoenix and was graced with answers to the many questions us wizards and witches have been meaning to discover for over two hundred centuries. With great pride and joy, I will reveal the greatest secrets our world has ever known, but you must be wondering how I would have been able to converse with such a creature._

_It was surprisingly simple, and through taking a potion Master Snape (See Potion Masters throughout history for more detail) had supplied to me, I was able to understand the language of the magnificent bird for a little over two hours. I do not know how to describe the experience through words since it was so fantastic; therefore, I decided to write our beloved interview word for word for you, my readers._

_**Minx:**__ First, I would like to say it is a great honor to be able to converse with you. How may I address you great Phoenix?_

_**Phoenix:**__ Phoenix is just fine witch. May I ask how you can understand me and what answers you seek?_

_**Minx: **__I took a potion that would allow us to understand each other, and I have so many questions that the whole wizarding world would love answers to. Would you be so kind as to give us some insight into your world Phoenix?_

_**Phoenix:**__ Of course I will listen to what you ask, but I will not promise that I will give you all the answers you seek._

_**Minx:**__ That seems fair enough, so let's start the questions shall we? First off, why is it so hard for you to trust humans? Is it some kind of grudge that you hold over us, or are you just very cautious beings?_

_**Phoenix:**__ It is simply a matter that trust has to be gained and not given freely. Once you have gained our trust, it is hard to lose it afterwards. We are the same as humans in that respect. If you think about it, you don't trust people so easily now do you?_

_**Minx: **__Well…err…I guess I understand what you mean. But what about love? Why is it so hard for phoenixes' to be able to show affection to a race different then their own?_

_**Phoenix: **__Isn't it hard for humans to display love to each other as well? Besides, the love that develops between a Phoenix and a human is different then what you are thinking about. Once we are able to love and trust a human, we are unable to let go. Your race is so much younger than our that you are considered hatchlings in our eyes. We become naturally possessive over our hatchlings, and once that happens, we give them a piece of our heart. Humans are selfish and kill their own kind, and that is something that we are unable to accept. Only the pure of heart will completely gain our love and trust.  
_

_**Minx: **__A piece of your heart? How is that even possible? What would happen if you gave a human a piece of your heart? What would…._

_**Phoenix: **__Shush human, and let me speak. We do not literally give our heart away, but we give a portion of our fire instead, the heart of our magic. If a human were to be given part of this magic, they would be forced to go through burning days like any phoenix and they would be immortal. More likely than not they would develop wings and phoenix magic, which will grow and develop with time. The phoenix who turned the human will see him or her as their chick and would look out for them until the end of time. Most likely, the phoenix who will take the child in would turn into a humanoid form until the male/female is ready to learn how to turn themselves into a phoenix if they so desired._

_**Minx: **__Humanoid form? I assumed that Phoenixes' only remained in one form….Can you ex…_

_**Phoenix: **__I tire of these questions human, so leave me be...  
_

_**Interview End**_

_The interview was simply amazing, causing us to discover a whole new world of information that revolves around the phoenix, but will we ever be able to truly discover all the answer and crack the mystery of the creatures? It is difficult to tell what the future would bring, but hopefully the phoenix's will be able to trust us all enough one day to show their other forms that they hide behind. Perhaps then, they may be even more beautiful and will be able to enthrall our senses all over again._


End file.
